bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 111
りビギニング |romaji= Kusuburi Biginingu |volume=13 |cover= |pages= 18 |date= October 17, 2016 |issue= 46, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 59 |previous = Chapter 110 |next = Chapter 112 }} りビギニング|Kusuburi Biginingu}} is the one-hundredth and eleventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The reason why the Provisional Hero License Exam has a real-life situation by having villains in the exam is because the Hero Public Safety Commission's Headquarters changed the exam's structure to include real-life scenarios so as to prepare upcoming Heroes for actual combat situations. The Provisional Hero License Exam's change is supposed to emphasize collaboration and cooperation. Yokumiru Mera thinks about the major change made to the Provisional Hero License Exam, seeing that the Hero Public Safety Commission wants to gather potential Heroes who strongly value unity since there will never be another All Might. Yokumiru notes that while the H.U.C will be evaluating the examinees rescue actions, 100 members from the Hero Public Safety Commission will evaluate the examinees overall movements and proper usage of Quirks; they will evaluate one examinee each. In order to pass the Provisional Hero License Exam, the examinees must get more than 50 points otherwise they fail. In the disaster area, Gang Orca and his goons begin attacking. Shoto and Inasa head towards the villains while Izuku is nearby the villains along with Yo Shindo, who uses his Quirk to stop the advance of the goons in order to create distance between the Heroes and the Villains. Although Yo manages to stop some goons, Gang Orca uses his Quirk to emit a paralyzing sound wave which stops Yo in his tracks. Suddenly, Gang Orca is struck by Shoto's ice glacier, but Gang Orca manages to shield himself by breaking some of the ice. Fumikage, Mina and Mashirao arrive with Mashirao informing Izuku that they were at the waterfront while Tsuyu and most of Class 1-A are in a nearby town continuing rescue operations. Inasa shows up and uses his wind Quirk to blast some of the goons away. Some members of the Hero Public Safety Commission are impressed with the examinees rescue center operation and are pleased that Shoto and Inasa who have combat-suited Quirks are attacking the villains. Shoto notices Inasa and tells him to go help in the rescue operation, but Inasa ignores him and blasts wind on the villains which blows Shoto's flames away. Inasa is annoyed that Shoto used his fire, to which Shoto defends that his ice was ineffective. Inasa criticizes Shoto for attacking the villains first so that he can get all the credit, much to Shoto's confusion. Inasa attributes his belief that Shoto is selfish because he is Endeavor's son. Shoto becomes angry at Inasa since his father has nothing to do with this exam. Suddenly, the other goons retaliate which causes Shoto to be struck by one of their cement weapons while Inasa uses his wind Quirk to fly and dodge their attack. Inasa remembers his childhood where he witnessed Endeavor defeating a villain and came to admire Endeavor because he symbolized Inasa's belief that Heroes have hot spirits which inspire and move people. The young Inasa asked for an autograph, but Endeavor refused to sign him one and told him not to stand in his way. Endeavor's rudeness shocked the young Inasa and caused him to despise Endeavor because he betrayed his admiration for him. Years later at U.A. High School's Entrance Exam, Inasa tried to greet Endeavor's son, Shoto. However, Shoto also rejected Inasa just like his father. Inasa despises Shoto and Endeavor because they do not symbolize his belief of what a true Hero should be. With his right side immobilized by cement, Shoto refutes that he is like his father. Shoto begins admitting to himself that he still hates his father, but stops thinking about his hatred so that he can concentrate on the exam. Orca questions the logic behind Shoto and Inasa's argument amongst each other while in front of a villain. Inasa states to Shoto that he will never recognize him nor Endeavor as Heroes, but Shoto ignores him. Shoto and Inasa begin their counter attack on Gang Orca and his goons; Shoto blasts fire while Inasa launches a blast of wind. However, Inasa's wind blasts Shoto's fire in another direction; Shoto's fire begins heading towards the paralyzed Yo. Suddenly, Izuku uses his enhanced speed to rescue Yo, saving him from Shoto's fire. Izuku is furious with Shoto and Inasa for their impersonal bickering and putting others in danger. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 111 fr:Chapitre 111